


You're My Home

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Tearjerker, based on an ed sheeran song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Phil's Grandmother passes causing him to reflect on her life and appreciate the life he has.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ed Sheerans new song Supermarket Flowers inspired this. I'm sorry in advance if i make you cry, I cried while writing this, i dont know why i do this to myself. I hope you enjoy it :)

Dan walks into the lounge, his head down reading something off his phone, not paying attention to his surroundings, “hey Phil, I had an idea for the –“ he stops as Phil lets out a sniffle, “love, are you okay?”

Phil wasn’t okay, his mum had just called him to let him know that his grandmother had passed away. He just shakes his head to Dan’s question, he doesn’t know how to reply and doesn’t want to speak for fear he will cry harder. 

Dan gently sits down and brings Phil into his arms, all he can do is shush him and run his fingers through his hair. Phil wasn’t a crier, but Dan knew that he would find out what was wrong soon enough. They sit in the same position for a few minutes, until Phil is able to gather himself. 

Lightly he whispers into Dan's chest, “My Nan died this morning.” Dan can feel Phil’s face start to pout against his chest as he tries to stop himself from crying again.  
“Oh gosh, I am so sorry love.” Dan says while pressing his cheek to Phil’s head and squeezing him a little tighter. Dan doesn’t know how to react, the only loved one he has ever lost was his dog in 2008. 

Phil on the other had lost one set of grandparents already and a few aunts and uncles. It wasn’t new for him to lose someone in his life, but it was new to Dan to see Phil go through this. 

“What do you want to do?” Dan asks, he feels Phil shoulders rise as if to say he doesn’t know. “Do you want to stay here and cry a bit more? Do you want me to make you some tea and we can watch a movie? Or do you want me to go book us some train tickets to go see your family? Because I think you need them and they can help you more than I can.” Dan huffs out. 

“I’d like to do all three if I’m honest.” His voice low and mellow, the sadness has taken over his whole body. 

“Okay, well then let it all out”, Dan says with a smile. “And when you’re ready I will go to make us some tea.” 

“I love you, thank you.” 

Instead of saying it back, Dan kisses his forehead, Phil knows it has the same meaning. 

They just lay there, Phil’s head on Dan's chest with Dan’s arms wrapped completely around the older man. The only sounds in the room are breaths and the occasional sniffle from Phil. 

Even though it’s a sad time, Dan can’t help but think of how much he loves this. He loves having Phil close and consoling him for once instead of the other way around.  
Phil cries for the better part of an hour before he asks for some tea and a movie to take his mind of things. 

Together they walk hand in hand to the kitchen, Phil plops himself on the counter top across from the kettle so he can still be with Dan but not be in his way. While the water boils, Dan finds his way to being pressed up against Phil for a loving hug, while Phil’s still on the counter. His head pressed to Phil’s chest, it’s weird to have Phil seem taller than him. He hasn’t been taller than Dan since 2010. 

The click of the kettle to say it’s done reminds him to let go and continue what he was doing. Not only does he make tea but he grabs a few cookies and they slowly make their way back to the couch. 

Three episodes of Steven Universe and a cup of tea and Phil hasn’t said another word. But Dan can tell that he’s thinking, of what he has no idea, but he just waits till Phil is ready to run it by him.

“Oh god, my mum must be heartbroken.” Phil says pressing two fingers to his temples and staring off at the floor. “Dan I need to” but he’s cut off by Dan's hand grabbing his knee and giving it a good squeeze.

“I booked the tickets about 30 minutes ago and we have to be on the train tomorrow morning at 10:45.” Dan says without pause. 

“Dan, thank you so much.” Phil says while going in for another hug.

“Don’t worry, love” Dan said, “I also texted Cornelia to see how Martyn is and they are on their way over now and she said she would let your mom know we are coming.” 

The rest of the night Phil spent wrapped up in Dan's arms. Eventually Dan got him to agree to move to the bedroom but not until Phil got out of his contacts and brushed his teeth. Phil complained but truthfully he couldn’t be more grateful for the way Dan loves him. 

Phil wakes up at 8:30 to Dan having already woken up and packed both suitcases and the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. He throws himself from the bed, he doesn’t want to leave but his mum needs him and secretly he needs her too. 

“I don’t think I tell you this enough, but I really love and appreciate you.” Those are the first words that leave Phil’s mouth that morning. His voice is rough and low from sleep, Dan can’t help but smile.

“I know, and I love you back.” He says with a cheeky wink. 

“Seriously though Dan,” Phil starts, “its things like this that make me appreciate all that I have and I’m so glad I have you.”

“You’re going to make me cry, eat your breakfast and let’s get going. Come on.” Dan says with a soft smile on his face.

The only thing Dan didn’t pack was a suit for Phil, he thought that Phil would want to pick that himself. Sure enough, he did and Phil chose just plain black everything. Black pants, a black dress shirt that he had to borrow from Dan, a black tie and a black suit jacket. There was no place for color in these next few days.

The train is quiet and empty, no one really wants to travel to Manchester at 10:45 am on a Sunday. 

Martyn comes to pick them up at the station, they hug and say hello but the car ride back to his parents place is quiet. Dan feels too awkward to make small talk.

Back at home Phil goes right to his mum. He’s always been close to her, they were best friends growing up. She was the first person he went to and the only person he needed when he was younger. Aside from Dan, she is the one person he never wants to say goodbye to. 

Dan and Cornelia just stay in the kitchen and talk together while the Lester’s all gather in the lounge to look back at old photos and videos of his grandma. She was Phil’s mom’s mom, and she was the kindest and cutest old lady Phil had ever met. 

It’s a part of life, but if Phil had it his way all the people he loved would never die. He’d make them all into robots and spend the rest of time together. But that’s not how it happens and he has to suffer through the thoughts of all the people he loves leaving him at some point. 

The Funeral is on Tuesday which means that they have another full day of family time. Phil’s mum tells him that if he wants to go see his friends or get out of the house he can, it’s nice to have him but she know that dwelling on the situation isn’t going to make him feel better.

Dan and Phil spend Monday visiting his old friend Ian and his kids and dog. Dan spends the day imagining what it would be like if him and Phil were in that situation. He doesn’t know it, but Phil’s thinking the same thing. Getting married was next on the agenda, but a family wasn’t too far after it. 

The morning of the Funeral is frantic. Everyone in the house is trying to get ready while also making sure all the arrangements are in place. For someone that’s just lost their parent, Phil’s mum has everything in order and is acting like nothing has happened. Phil knows it will hit her later and he’ll be there for her when it does.

The funeral home is damp and bland and depressing. Just like it should be. Person after person come through the door and hug Phil’s parents, many attempt to hug Phil, he’s fine with it today but any other day and he would be in the corner hiding from them all. 

It helps that Dan is there for him. He’s not afraid to hold Dan's hand in the middle of the service or tell him that he loves him for being there, his family know how important they are to each other and support it.

Phil’s mum had asked him to say something at the funeral. Phil didn’t know what to say. When in doubt, he usually quotes something, which is what he did today. 

“I loved my Nan a lot,” he begins, “I love her for making my mum and teaching her to be the amazing person she is, and in return making me the person I am today.” He stops when he hears his mom cry, and tries not to cry himself.

“When I was asked to say something I didn’t really know what to say, but I thought of some Ed Sheeran lyrics that really fit the situation.” He looks down at the cards he has prepared so that he doesn’t mess up. 

“Hallelujah. You were an angel in the shape of my mum. You got to see the person I have become, Spread your wings and I know that when God took you back he said, "Hallelujah you're home.”” 

Sure enough every soul in the room was crying. 

Phil ended his speech with, “I know you are so proud of me, and my brother, and my mum, thank you for being in our lives Nan. I’ll miss you.” He places a hand on the casket for a moment before he walks back to sit with Dan.

It was a beautiful funeral. 

Phil left that night with a broken heart, but also an excitement in his heart. His grandmother led an amazing life and helped create more amazing lives. In her memory he hopes to do the same. 

“I know our kids won’t know her, but I’m always going to tell them about my wonderful Nan.” Phil says to Dan that night while lying in bed. Dan snuggles into the side of him, he loves when Phil talks about their hypothetical children.

“If I can raise our kids the way she did with my mum, I know they will end up just as wonderful as she is.” Tears filled his eyes.

“Well if you’re their father, I know they will be the most wonderful, beautiful, caring, and lively kids in the whole world.” Dan assures him.

“I’m glad my kids are going to be with you.” Phil says and places a kiss on Dan’s forehead. 

Their whole lives were ahead of them, and they couldn’t wait to see what it looked like.


End file.
